


Too Much Sugar

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Too Much Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Too Much Sugar   
Author: Alexi Sky   
Pairing: POTUS/Leo   
Rating: NC-17   
Written: (completed) June 2001   
Spoilers: The Stackhouse Filibuster   
Archive: Let me know where first   
Feedback? Sure. Why not...   
Notes: I wrote this in a 'dual first person singular' which might cause confusion. sorry, but it's just the way this story wanted to come out. Set during and just after the episode "The Stackhouse Filibuster" 

**Too Much Sugar by Alexi Sky**

As much as anyone knows about Jed and I, everyone knows that we both love good food. Meat and potatoes are the staples that we are used to, but we'd eat just about anything. Our tastes have expanded over the years to cover the gastronomy of the whole world - French, German, Thai, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Central and South American and even some African - we'd tasted and tried it all. When Jed invited me to dinner because Pierre Boileau was fixing a fancy dinner and he didn't want to eat alone, I had every intention of joining him, but we were in the middle of a filibuster that we kept hoping would end. Out of habit, I asked, "What's he serving?"

I was miffed that Leo would ask what the chef was serving before he would agree to have dinner with me. I came back with, "Is that your answer?"

We did manage to head down to dinner, but I hated being out of the office when I kept thinking something is going to break. I couldn't think for the life of me what it could be. My dinners of late had turned into something that could be delivered and consumed at my desk so when Jed invited me to this feast, I had no intention of declining.

When we arrived at the dining room, I forgot to mention that they thought they were doing a romantic dinner for Abbey and me and I waved off the waiter for a moment and turned to Leo and explained the situation. I ended up saying, "We can pretend there's no candlelight."

I couldn't believe that Jed said that and came back with, "or that we're paranoid homophobes in any way." I was a bit miffed that he thought there was something wrong with the two of us having a romantic candlelit dinner. Before we even entered the dining room, my phone rang. It was Josh, just calling to let me know that there was no end in sight. I told Jed and we went in to sit down and have dinner.

I didn't mean to upset Leo, but I knew that he didn't want any "displays of affection" that might hurt us politically and thought I'd explain. We were seated and our dinner started with a cassoulet of duck that included green olives that was just amazing. We had barely started when Leo's phone rang and he had another five-minute discussion with Josh on something or other. Once he got off the phone, we managed a few of minutes of peace as we enjoyed our salads. We had waiters hovering everywhere, filling glasses bringing and taking plates, the pepper mill was brought out for the salads and the phone rang again. There was someone doing some research on some bill that we were working on that Leo had to talk to.

The food was everything that I could have hoped for but my phone wouldn't stop ringing. I was enjoying the view of Jed by candlelight though. It had been way too long since we had had a romantic dinner together, just the two of us. Or even the three of us, as I could never deny Abbey's place in our lives as she brought us together many years ago.

Our Saffron Chicken arrived and it looked spectacular. Leo got off the phone and mentioned what the phone call was about, but I really didn't care. Eating with Leo and his damn phone was almost as good as eating alone.

The chicken was wonderful. I could feel Jed's frustration and I tried to make him smile by talking about other gourmet meals that we had shared, meals that were loaded with memories and good times.

Leo had managed to cajole me into a better mood. Not only did he raise my spirits, something else was rising from his recollections and I shifted in my chair to give my expanding member a bit more room.

The staff picked up the dinner plates and delivered the Tomate de Saltambique, the warm stuffed caramelized tomato. It was rich and delicious \- it just melted in the mouth. Jed and I were making eye contact that could only be described as steaming hot as we put bites of the sweet dessert in our mouths. The only way the temperature would have been hotter is if we were feeding the bites to each other. After only a few bites, my phone rang once more, completely shattering the mood. I had to answer it.

I was hoping to get through the meal and have a chance to actually talk to Leo. I waved over the steward and ordered some brandy, hoping that we might get a chance a little later.

When I saw the brandy getting delivered, I waved my coffee cup and it was filled as fast as possible. The waiters were so attentive; it was amazing that they hadn't filled the cup earlier. Discussing international affairs wasn't what I really wanted to do at this point, but I kept thinking that I'd get the darn call over with and I wouldn't have to make a call back on Tuesday, which was looking pretty busy.

Inviting Leo to dinner seemed like a good idea, but it was so frustrating. I wanted to talk to him, be with him. We had had so little time together, just the two of us. I keep thinking at some point in time, I'll have him down here to dinner when the staff has packed off for the weekend or something. Have the chef make us a wonderful dinner, deliver all the food and send everyone away. Just lock the doors and feed each other, trading nibbles of food with kisses and seduction. We did stuff like that when we were both a lot younger. There was picnic and a couple of romantic dinners that Leo had reminded me of earlier this evening that were truly memorable. We even did candlelight for each other in those days. I really wanted to talk and, for a change, I actually had something important to say and I couldn't even get him off the phone. "We don't talk anymore," I said almost under my breath. In the confines of the private dining room though, any noise can carry like a shout. It took him a minute to realize that I had to talk to him.

The look on Jed's face, the way he seemed to pout that we don't talk suddenly registered that it was more than just the dinner between us. There was something that I hadn't picked up on. I was so busy running the White House and playing secret re-election campaign manager that I hadn't realized how out of touch we could be. I dumped the phone call and turned my attention to the President.

Even though the staff is unobtrusive enough, I really wanted to talk just to Leo. The meal was complete and all we had left was our coffee so it would be easier to have this conversation now.

I know I was a little snippy when the conversation started, but the look in Jed's eyes brought me back to him.

I didn't want to have this conversation any more than I wanted to tell Leo about the damn MS in the first place. I didn't want to deal with it. After the State of the Union, Abbey saw the signs that the White House was gearing up for re-election even if no one had talked to me. There was never a good time.. "I made a deal with Abbey. Because of my thing...." Even after all this time, I didn't want to put the name to it. Didn't want to deal with it. Thankfully, Leo has the ability, when he turns his attention to me, to read my mind.

"One term." I said for him. It broke my heart. I know all the things he wants to accomplish and we won't get to even half of them. His nod confirmed it. The pieces started to fit into place and he mentioned Hoynes and more parts of the puzzle fit together. "That was three years ago," I complained and I could see by the shake of his head that Abbey was going to be against us in this fight. My phone rang again and the obtrusive noise broke the little cocoon that we had nestled into. He knew I had to answer it.

My heart ached as I watched Leo pull the phone to his ear. I put my head in my hands. I love Abbey, but when her mind is made up about something, trying to sway her is like trying to spit into the wind.... it always comes back to hit you in the face.

C.J. was on the phone and told me why Stackhouse was doing the filibuster. As I told Jed what was happening, he got up and was ready to lead the charge for Stackhouse. He was pissed at the Senator for not explaining it clearly enough for the White House to get the message that this wasn't going to go away.

Leo followed me into the Oval and we were discussing the situation when CJ made a remark about Stackhouse. I looked up at and said, "CJ that phone call was for real. He's not going to stop until he drops."

I understood immediately when C.J. said, "He just might," that she meant that he just might drop dead in the middle of his oration, not that he would stop soon, but I could see the sugar kicking into Jed's system as we had come up from the dining room. He could get into a good rant easier than anyone I know, which is why I wanted to see him in the White House in the first place. Jed didn't hear CJ's inflection or misinterpreted it to mean that the Senator would stop voluntarily. I loved to hear Jed rant. It tended to make my heart beat faster and excite me in ways that were not exactly appropriate.

"Don't underestimate the will of a grandfather, we're mad men. We don't give a damn. We're here before you and they'll be here after you. We'll make enemies, we'll break laws, we'll break bones, but you will not mess with the grandchildren."

The look on CJ's face was a bit stunned. "There was a lot of sugar in the Crème de Caramel," I supplied. With all the sugar in his system, I knew that the two of us would probably be awake for most of the night. Not that that was a bad thought.

Between Leo and myself, with all our encyclopedic knowledge, an office assistant had to tell us how to get Stackhouse some relief. Mr. Smith Goes to Washington should have been on the tops of our minds with the filibuster, but sometimes, the brain just has a selective memory. I had Charlie start calling Senators to see if we could rescue the old coot.

They headed off to the offices, Jed and I headed back to the dining room to thank our chef. We did have a delicious meal, even if I talked on the phone thru most of it.

We were only downstairs for a few minutes before we were back in the Oval. Everyone was calling someone. If a staffer couldn't get them to change their mind, I got the number and gave them a call, thinking that a phone call from the President might get that Senator to help Stackhouse out.

CJ had the winning phone call. Senator Grissom from Washington State would get into the filibuster. We all headed to the bullpen to watch. There were lots of screens and all of the staff would could watch and cheer together. It took some time for the Senator to get to the floor, and we all worried that Stackhouse would be worried that we were trying to break up the filibuster rather than help him. When Stackhouse yielded the floor, a great cheer went up. We congratulated each other and the staff blew out of the bullpen to finalize their weekend plans. The President and I headed back to the Oval to talk.

Leo came with me and we sat in the office and tried to work out a reason or way to get Abbey away from the "one term" promise. "I promised her one term because of my thing. Theoretically, if we disclose it, then there is no reason for her to object to my running again."

I cringed at the thought at what telling the country would mean. I didn't think anyone would want to go through that voluntarily and I knew that it would be a fight.

"I think we can do it," I said, thinking how much I'd had wanted our inner circle to know while at the same time, I didn't want to think about it at all. I hated thinking about the damn disease and their reactions but I also hated the secrecy and wanted the staff to know the truth.

We talked strategy and planning and the President and I decided we couldn't get anywhere if Abbey was against us. It all came down to her. We knew we needed Abbey in more ways than we could count. We knew that Jed would have to discuss this matter with her so we worked on how to convince her. It didn't take too long before our strategy session degenerated into remembering stories about Abbey and then remembering hot times with the three of us.

Leo got me really hot when we were talking about the time when he came up to the Manchester house when he tried to get me to run. It was just so incredible. We had had a wonderful dinner and were sitting around the dining room table having our coffee. Leo started talking about my oration skills as he stroked Abbey under the table. He said that his hand was moving up and down the inside of her thigh, under her skirt and he was almost at her crotch. I had just been listening to what Leo was saying that night so I hadn't been paying attention at all to what Leo was doing. Suddenly, Abbey was moaning and withering and saying, "Yes, he's got to run," as she jumped up and grabbed both of us by our collars and dragged us to the bedroom. She was hot as fire and had us both hot just as fast. I shifted in the chair trying to find a more comfortable position as my cock strained to get out. Looking at Leo, I knew that the discussion had the same effect on him by the grin on his face and the bulge in his pants. "And exactly what are you grinning at?"

"I seem to be losing my inhibitions or maybe I don't care if I become an exhibitionist at my age." The way Jed looked at me, I knew that the President wanted me to explain that remark. "Well, I was debating whether I would prefer you to give me a blow job while I was sitting in that big chair over there behind that desk, or whether I wanted to get your back on the desk top and take you there or if I wanted to do you doggie style on that big eagle on the floor."

"We're out of here," the President squeaked, his voice several octaves above his normal range. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, knowing that I would follow. He did manage to repeat his "We're out of here," loud enough for the Secret Service to hear as we headed out of the room.

I practically had to run to keep up with him. I guess my little maneuver was effective. We certainly weren't going to be talking about work all night.

As Leo and I were about to enter the residence, I turned to Ron Butterfield and said, "Only if we're going to Def Con 4 or the building is on fire, give us a call. Otherwise, don't disturb us."

"We'll make sure of it sir," Ron solemnly intoned. Ron opened the door and we were ushered inside. Since I was known to spend the night in the residence with the first family on more than one occasion, it wasn't unusual or even uncommon to walk out of the residence in the same suit the next morning. Jed grabbed me by the tie and pulled me so that we were nose to nose.

"Damn, I hate it when you get me going in the office."

"Well, you wanted to know." I cupped his face in my hands and captured his lips in a kiss. He was warm and sweet and still tasted of the Crème de Caramel in our dessert even though it had been a couple of hours and several cups of coffee since he ate it. I drove my tongue in deeper wanting to taste more of it, more of him.

I broke the kiss and pulled his tie to get Leo to move. "Let's take this to the bedroom. I still like the creature comforts, even if you want to be an exhibitionist."

I followed, without argument, just wanting to be close to him. My cock was hard and wanting. We made it to the bedroom and near enough to the chair that our clothes would probably not sit on the floor all night.

I pulled the President back to kiss him again, enjoying that flavor once more, as we kicked off our shoes. Then we started to strip each other's clothes off. Our hands were well versed in this exercise and as we removed each item of clothing, it was tossed onto the chair, as neatly as possible, without breaking the kiss, of course. Coats, ties, and shirts went smoothly, undershirts were left around the neck, and suspenders or belts were undone. As I felt our pants hitting the floor, it was time to take off the last of our clothing and climb onto the bed.

I was a bit faster than Leo and pulled the covers down exposing the fitted sheet and turned to watch him.

I knew my President was hot tonight. I could tell from the way he'd been dragging me around by my tie that he knew exactly what he wanted and I had no desire to disappoint him. He was the most gentle, caring and passionate lover I've ever known. He directed me to get on the bed and as soon as my knees were on the sheet, I felt his hands on my back and slide down to my hips. I felt Jed's kisses at the small of my back and working their way lower.

"Spread your knees a bit," I said between kisses. Leo had only grown more handsome with age, in my opinion. His ass had filled out a bit, instead of the skinny concave spot it used to be. I wanted to show him how much I love him. I wanted to tease his inner thighs, taste the salt of his skin.

I could feel that hot, wet tongue, exploring the crack, brushing along my balls. My skin had turned to fire under the tender assault. Everywhere he touched sang with wanting. His hands rhythmically squeezed and released my ass turning me into putty and I spread my knees to give him as much access as he desired.

I decided it was time to actually get on the mattress. I swatted Leo's ass cheek and let him climb on as I grabbed the astroglide from the nightstand drawer. I didn't even let him get settled as I climbed on with him and put my hand on the small of his back once more.

The feeling of Jed's hand on my back made me wait and soon the cool gel on his hot finger was probing me, stretching me for him. He worked one finger in as he kissed the small of my back again. I spread my legs a bit to give him more room. A second finger joined the first, probing deeper, crossing my prostrate, driving me higher and making me harder. My hips pushed back to get more and soon a third finger joined the other two, scissoring and opening me.

Leo was more than ready for me. His hips thrust back to the counterpoint of my fingers pushing deeper into him.

"Jed, please," I moaned. I wanted to feel him in me.

I pulled my fingers out and told him, "Turn over. I want us to be face to face." I love looking into his eyes when we make love. The smiles, the lust, the looks he has when he's being pleasured are such a turn on to me. I put some gel on my hand to coat my own cock. I felt so hard and hot. I wanted to feel Leo pulling me into him, into that long slide that joins us.

I love to be loved by Jed. I quickly turned over, grabbing the pillows from the top of the bed to prop my hips up. Jed was bathed in a golden light that seemed to surround him. His skin was flushed with color and glistened with heat. I was in position and ready for him.

I held myself with my well-greased hand and Leo put his legs over my shoulders. I managed to find my way and slowly propel the head through the tight spinster.

The feeling of being pierced is like nothing else. The pain and joy commingle like lightning. I could feel the head as it squeezed through. His arms came around to hold my thighs against his chest as his hips slowly arched forward, driving him into my soul.

Leo's smile and panting breaths expressed his bliss. The sensation of being in Leo was amazing; heat, warmth, security, passion, desire, all rolled into one. I took my time, sliding in as slowly as possible. When I was fully sheathed in his hot cave, I wiggled my hips around, enjoying the feel of his ass against my balls. I captured Leo's crown in my well greased hand, teasing it and making sure I got some of the gel around the top.

As Jed pulled back, his hand mirrored his actions on my own stiff member. After the first two or three thrusts, my President picked up speed and power, driving into me harder and faster. I arched up, meeting his motion with my own. My hands found his thighs and I pulled my hips to his in our ever faster race to the top.

We only had eyes for each other. The whole staff could have been watching at that point and we wouldn't have noticed. I moistened my index finger on my tongue and rubbed the nub on Leo's chest with it.

That hot, wet sensation on the sensitive skin sent me over the edge. I pulled and tightened, squeezing Jed's cock that was buried to the hilt in me as my fountain erupted.

I pinched that nipple as I felt Leo tightening around me. It was like that nipple was connected through my cock to my own nipple and it sent me over the edge as well. I poured my essence into that channel as stars danced behind my eyelids.

I became aware that Jed was moving and the sensation of Jed sliding wetly from my ass filled me with a sense of loss. I could feel him taking my legs from his shoulders and turning me over to rest on the bed face down. I was sure I resembled a bowl of jelly, or maybe something not even that solid.

I got Leo comfortable and moved the pillows to the head of the bed before I headed to the bathroom for the cleanup supplies. I got the water nice and hot before getting a washcloth wet. I cleaned the lubricant off my cock before rinsing off the washcloth and taking the towels back to the bedroom. Leo hadn't moved since I left the room and I gently wiped up the crack, removing the astroglide and the obvious traces of our lovemaking.

I spread my legs further apart, loving the feel of Jed cleaning me. I wanted to kiss him, hold him, suck him off, fuck him or have him in me once more, but I knew that my bones were still butter and I didn't have the strength of even a kitten.

I enjoyed ministering to Leo's needs as much as anything else. I made sure I stroked his balls with the warm, wet washcloth and thoroughly cleaned up before drying him off. I tossed the two towels out of the way before I pulled the covers up over the two of us.

I managed to climb up against Jed and throw a leg between his, intertwining with him like braided breadsticks. I kissed him gently, exploring and tracing, loving the feel of being with him.

I know that Leo was exhausted and I was tired too.

It was obvious that the sugar had finally worn off and we were both ready to sleep.

Fini   



End file.
